Discoball
by Poupou-pidou
Summary: UA, One-Shot. Ils ont dix ans et deviennent amis, grandissent, vieillissent et deviennent amants, et enfin époux. Une vie vue de loin, de façon détachée.


**Note de l'Auteur**: Cela faisait carrément longtemps que j'avais envie de publier quelque chose sur ffnet, alors j'ai pensé à cette ficlet tapée il y a plusieurs mois de cela déjà et qui me plait assez. Je n'ai pas spécialement grand-chose à dire de spécial à son propos, si ce n'est:

**Genre**: UA/General. Ce n'est pas de la romance, tout simplement parce que l'on ne se plonge pas dans les sentiments des personnages.

**Couple**: ZxL, puis MxL et enfin ZxL. Eh oui, dans la vie on n'a que rarement une seule relation amoureuse.

**Note**: Je cite une amie qui m'a donné son avis préalablement à la publication de l'histoire: "Je m'attendais à un texte long sur un moment court de l'histoire de Link, et j'ai eu l'inverse [...], c'était peut-être le but, tu vas me dire, que ce soit un résumé de l'histoire entre Link et Zelda, [...] dans un autre contexte."  
Tout à fait ma chère, c'était le but ;)

_Discoball_

Ils n'avaient pas dix ans quand ils se connurent à la faveur d'un déménagement. Le grand dadais timide et la petite princesse bien élevée. Leurs parents les avaient trouvés mignon à croquer et en étaient devenus les meilleures connaissances du monde. Link et Zelda prirent l'habitude de jouer l'un avec l'autre et leurs années de primaire se déroulèrent tout naturellement ensemble.

La crise d'adolescence fut un passage difficile pour leur amitié. Elle était devenue hautaine et distante, ayant enfin prit conscience de son sang noble aussi diffus soit-il ; il était devenu fier et silencieux et cherchait à prouver à tous et partout sa valeur. Ils s'éloignèrent.

Link fut attiré par plusieurs filles. Grand pour un enfant, il était devenu petit pour un adolescent ; toutefois, il avait la chance de n'avoir besoin d'aucun exercice pour entretenir des muscles hautement séduisants. Seule constante dans ses conquêtes : il cherchait des filles avec une personnalité aussi complexe qu'une boule à facettes.

Zelda eut des prétendants, bien sûr, mais se garda bien de sauter sur tous les XY de leur collège. Longtemps, elle n'eût d'yeux que pour un grand colosse à la voix profonde comme une caverne : Darunia. Elle renonça quand Link lui apprit qu'en moyenne, les relations du basketteur star de l'école tenaient deux jours.

Lorsque leurs deux caractères furent définitivement formés, ils se 'retrouvèrent'. Pas de grande dispute donnant lieu à des retrouvailles joyeuses, pas de grand discours, pas d'explication de texte en détail, pas de larmes. Seulement des centres d'intérêts qui redevenaient les mêmes, des amis à nouveau similaires…

Ils sortirent ensemble quelques temps. Tous les deux crurent que ça marcherait, mais non. De fait, c'était pour beaucoup de la faute des parents de Zelda, qui espéraient mieux qu'un roturier pour leur fille unique. Ce ne fut pas un échec total non plus, puisqu'ils se quittèrent en excellents termes.

Les études supérieures se passèrent loin l'un de l'autre. Elle avait toujours été bien plus brillante que lui, aussi se lança-t-il dans une fac quand elle visa bien plus haut et bien plus dur.

Du nuage d'amis et de connaissances qu'elle avait eu au lycée, elle ne conserva que Link. Pour une raison obscure, c'était le seul qu'elle cherchait intentionnellement à rencontrer pendant les rares week-ends qu'elle avait encore libres. Pour lui, en revanche, Zelda n'était pas la seule et unique. Sa dernière petite amie du lycée, Midona, lui dura presque jusqu'à l'entrée dans la vie active. Au final, elle le laissa tomber et il se contenta d'un cercle étendu d'amis, sans chercher à être plus intime avec qui que ce soit.

Elle trouva du travail très vite et cela empoisonna leur relation pendant longtemps. Les parents de Zelda avaient fait jouer plusieurs pistons à l'avantage de leur fille, mais pour lui, néant. Il failli commettre d'irréparables erreurs plusieurs fois à ce sujet tellement l'amertume l'étouffait. Elle n'accepta jamais complètement ses excuses.

Ce fut après deux ans de professorat qu'il proposa à Zelda de 'retenter le coup'. Elle accepta, faisant jurer à Link que s'ils avaient des enfants, il ne les déshériterait pas s'ils étaient mauvais en histoire.

Il avait rit, à l'époque. Jamais envisagé d'être père, et encore moins d'être un père tyran incapable de comprendre qu'on puisse être mauvais dans la matière qu'il enseignait. Maintenant il ne riait plus, car il savait qu'elle se souvenait de cette promesse et que s'il faisait un pas trop à côté de la ligne, il le paierait.

Zelda ne le quitterait pas, non. Pas maintenant qu'elle était la mère des deux enfants de Link. Elle avait des moyens de se venger plus subtils, qui faisaient appel à un peu plus d'intelligence.

Des deux, c'était elle qui avait toujours eu l'esprit le plus vif. Mais c'est grâce à lui qu'ils avaient réussi à forcer le mariage. Les parents de Link avaient béni leur union tout de suite, mais ceux de Zelda n'avaient accepté que sous la contrainte : s'ils persistaient à refuser, ils auraient un enfant illégitime sur les bras.

Midona, Malon et Saria restèrent de bonnes amies. Un peu jalouses au fond d'elles d'avoir été battues par la princesse blonde, mais ils vieillirent tous en bons termes. Leurs enfants grandirent ensemble et même si le fils de Link ne devint pas 'ingénieur comme sa magnifique et brillante mère', il restait fier que sa descendance vive heureuse.

Zelda n'expliqua jamais a personne pourquoi elle pleura tant à la naissance du premier de ses petits-enfants. Quelques pronostics furent lancés : parce que c'était une petite fille ? Parce que ses parents étaient restés très froids envers leur propre petit-fils ? C'était de peu d'importance de toute façon.

Ils devinrent des grands-parents gâteaux. Comme chaque visite des familles respectives de leurs enfants était le plus agréable cadeau qu'on eût pu leur offrir, ils tenaient en retour à être les plus généreux possible.

Au soir de leur vie, ils revinrent sur le cours de leur existence. S'émerveillant de leur réussite comparée au nombre d'occasions où tout aurait pu mal tourner. Parfois leur prenait l'envie d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la vie l'un sans l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient jamais être sûrs : comment l'être, quand la vie de Link était aussi liée à celle de Zelda que l'écorce à son arbre ?

Ils moururent vieux, un cinq octobre, dans leur lit. Link venait de lui dire qu'elle avait de jolis yeux.


End file.
